Blind Date
by The Unknown1
Summary: Another humor fic. I'm not telling the pairing this time. You must guess....
1. The most evil creation yet

Wrote this while listening to "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. ^_^  
  
Blind Date  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The most evil creation yet.....  
  
"I've done it!" Igniz said. "Finally, my glourious creation is done."  
  
Igniz had been busy making his greatest creation ever. Now he would revive the glory of NESTS, and all who oppose them would fall victim to Igniz's latest creation.  
  
It was evil...  
  
It was unholy.....  
  
It was.....  
  
"AN ONLINE DATING SERVICE?!?!?!?" Misty, Igniz's wife, said in shock. "THIS IS YOUR 'OH SO EVIL' CREATION?"  
  
"Of course, my dear." Igniz said with a laugh. "But it's not just any online dating service. It's one that caters dircetly to fighters. They will try and find love online, and then I will pair them up in the most evil of ways, and the most evil of dates, and then while they're distracted.I shall rule the world." Then Igniz did a meglomaniac laugh.  
  
"Alright...." Misty said, sweatdropping.  
  
"And what happens if they really find love?" K9999 asked in a bored voice.  
  
"In that case, I will transfer their thoughts of love to this machine..." Igniz pointed to a machine. "It will transfer it into power, and then I will rule with that power....." Then Igniz laughed again.  
  
"Your not drunk again, are you?" Misty asked  
  
"Only on power, my dear. Now I will send my advertisments to the fighters..."  
  
A few minutes later, the evil was spread over the 'Net. 


	2. Big man needs a date

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Big man needs a date  
  
"It's that time again, Chang and Choi.." Kim said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Training time already, Master Kim?" Chang and Choi said in unison. "It's only 8:30 in the morning!"  
  
"Of course! Evil never sleeps, and therefore justice can never sleep either." Kim stated, flashing that trademark smile with a 'PING'.  
  
"Gyah!" Choi said. "That smile of your scares me."  
  
"No, it just scares the evil inside you. Now come along..."  
  
"Can't I at least check my e-mail, Master Kim? I havent checked it in a while..."  
  
"Alright. I'll wait till 9:30 to start. Go ahead and check your e-mail."  
  
"Why do you need to check your e-mail? All you get is spam and junk." Choi said.  
  
"Tell you the truth, Choi, I really want someone to e-mail me, telling me about anything. I don't care."  
  
"Listen, no offense, but let's face it. We're a couple of freaks. Heck, I don't know how I got married. I'm still trying to figure out why I got married to my wife in the first place."  
  
"Love?" Chang asked.  
  
"Possibly..." Choi said with a sigh.  
  
Chang clicked on his e-mail, as it cheerfully told him "You've got mail!"  
  
"Probably another person wanting to sell you some Microsoft junk..." Choi said.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Microsoft?"  
  
"Nothing, except for Windows. Give me a Mac any day." Choi said.  
  
Chang opened his account at Bigboy2015@aol.com, and found a surprise...  
  
Kim heard Choi calling out "MASTER KIM!"  
  
Kim came into the room to see Choi and Chang staring at the screen.  
  
TIRED OF HAVING A LONELY LIFE? WANT SOMEONE TO HELP YOU GET A GIRL WHO COULD LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE?  
  
THEN SIGN UP FOR ZINGI'S ONLINE DATING SERVICE. GIVE US YOUR BIO AND WE'LL FIND THE PERFECT MATE FOR YOU! IT'S FREE! SING UP TODAY!  
  
"This could be the answer for all your problems, Chang." Choi said.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, how do you know the person you would date would not be a good choice for you?" Kim said.  
  
"But don't you see, Master Kim." Chang started. "Every time I go somewhere, I hear 'Hey, fat guy!', or 'You're a sucky fighter', or worse. This is my chance to find someone who will love me as I am. As me, Chang. Please?" Now Chang was on his knees, begging.  
  
Kim sighed "All right. I'll let you give it a go."  
  
"Thank's Master Kim!" Chang said, as he clicked on the link.  
  
Over at NESTS...  
  
"Ha, first one has already signed up." Igniz said, reading the profile.  
  
"'Hmm, big guy tired of insults and looking for someone who could love him for who I am. I'm Korean, have a black beard, and while not the best looking person on the block, I do pride myself in being strong. My favorite things are going to Demolition Derbies, and enjoy meat. I look forward to seeing you.' Ha, this is Chang. He's looking for love? HAAAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA. I will give him the worse time of his life....." Igniz said.  
  
"I assume that's your rant for the day?" K9999 said, still bored.  
  
"No, I'm just getting warmed up." Igniz said. "Now, who should I pair him with..." 


	3. Little Miss Riot

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Little Miss Riot  
  
"Aw, come on. It's not so bad." Ralf said.  
  
"NO!" Leona screamed, nearly making Ralf deaf  
  
"Just for a little bit? Maybe only an hour?" Clark tried.  
  
"You will not make me wear THAT!" Leona said, pointing to a blue dress that was on her bed.  
  
Just then Heidern, the commander of the Ikaris, walked in, saying "Attention!"  
  
Everyone stood up, at attention. Doing otherwise would have gotten him or herself an hour of peeling potatos.  
  
"What is going on? I can here you from all the way across the hall."  
  
"Commander Heidern, please convince Leona that wearing a dress is not a bad thing." Ralf said, hoping that as Heidern was Leona's adoptive father, that he could reason with her.  
  
"Jones, if she wants to wear her combat outfit, it's her choice. I'll admit, that she does need to wear something besides what she almost always wears, but that's HER choice, not yours. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Ralf said, dejected.  
  
Meanwhile, Leona was looking at her e-mail account, just to get away from having to listen to the conversation, when she stumbled upon the online dating e-mail. Clark saw this.  
  
"Yo, Ralf, Commander, look at this."  
  
"This had better be good, Steel." Hiedern said, as he read the e-mail  
  
"Hey, Leona, this is your chance to get out of this place!" Ralf said.  
  
"No, I am not responding to this." Leona said.  
  
"Aw, come on. What could possibly happen?"  
  
"I'm still not answering this. There is nothing you can do to make me answer this."  
  
"Leona, I really think you should do this." Heidern said.  
  
Leona's jaw nearly dropped. "But, I really don't want to do this. I am NOT going on a date, with anybody."  
  
"Listen, except for KOF Tournaments, you haven't left the base in three years. I will not have you just sit around here and not have a life."  
  
"I'm still not going." Leona said.  
  
Hiedern sighed. "Fine. As your commanding officer, I order you to answer that e-mail, and go on that date. This will be your mission."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh, and I am ordering you to have fun. You are allowed to have fun once in a while. Oh, and you can NOT go Blood Riot on the person you are dating. I am NOT paying for funeral costs for whoever you kill."  
  
Leona couldn't do anything, as this was now an order. She started typing.  
  
In a few minutes, she was done, and left the room, and went to the training area.  
  
"Smooth move, commander. Ordering her to go on a date." Clark said. "Would have never thought of that."  
  
"That's why I'm the commander." Hiedern said, smugly  
  
"She won't do anything. I beat she won't even kiss the guy." Ralf said.  
  
"Is that so?" Hiedern said, raising the eyebrow of his good eye.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, then. If she doesn't, I will let you be the commander of the Ikaris for one month, and I will be under your command for that time."  
  
Ralf and Clark's eyes bulged at this.  
  
"But if she does kiss the guy, you must wear that dress for one month while your on this base." Hiedern said, pointing to the dress Ralf had wanted Leona to wear.  
  
"YOU'RE ON!" Ralf said, shaking Hiedern's hand.  
  
Just then, some random soldier came in, asking "Hey, where's Little Miss Riot?"  
  
Hiedern frowned, the took the guy by the back of his neck. "How many times have I told you not to call her that? I believe there are some potatos with your name on them to peel."  
  
"Aw crud......"  
  
Over at NESTS...  
  
"Hmm... Leona wants to go on a date?" Igniz said.  
  
"Why don't you hook her up with Krizalid?" K9999 asked  
  
"Nah... I've got a better idea....." Igniz laughed.  
  
"Put her with Kyo, then watch as she and Yuki fight?"  
  
"Even better....."  
  
"Are you going to tell us?"  
  
"Hmm.... Let me think..... Not yet..... But you'll find out soon enough...." Igniz smirked.  
  
"Please, dear?" Misty asked "For me?"  
  
"Aw, alright. Anything for you dear. I plan to have Leona go out on a date with...."  
  
Outside, we see two guards standing. We hear two screams. The guards immediatly bust into the room, to see Misty and K9999, passed out.  
  
"What happened, sir?"  
  
"Nothing. They just couldn't comprehend the evilness of my plan. This is just the first step towards world domination..." Then Igniz laughed a meglomaniacal laugh. 


	4. Locations

Sorry for it's shortness, but I needed to post it to set up the next part.  
  
Blind Date  
  
Chapter 04  
  
Locations  
  
Igniz waited for Misty and K9999 to get up off the ground. K9999 was the first to speak.  
  
"That... is just evil...." K9999 said, turning a shade of green.  
  
"That's why I'm going to do it!" Igniz exclaimed  
  
"This sounds like a very bad fanfic idea you have." Misty said. "I mean, Leona and Chang? They'll kill each other in two minutes. They have nothing in common."  
  
"Which is why I'm pairing them together. If they kill each other, then that's two less fighters who will stop me from taking over the world!!!!!" Igniz now was shouting in excitement. "Now, where shall we send them?"  
  
"How about Venice? Maybe they'll both drown in those canals." K9999 offered.  
  
"What about San Diego? No one can last long there, having to put up with the Padres and Chargers." Misty suggested.  
  
"Detroit? They don't even bother to get out of your car to mug you there."  
  
"Paris? Maybe they'll fall from the Eiffel Tower."  
  
"Hmm... All those are good. I know! I'll send them on a trip that will last a full week. Then they will have to suffer! And when they are finally tired of each other, that's when we strike....."  
  
"AND KILL THEM BOTH!" K9999 yelled.  
  
"Nope. We capture them, and clone them, and control the world."  
  
Both K9999 and Misty rolled their eyes at this.  
  
"Brilliant plan." K9999's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Why don't we do what we tried the last time, and hope it works, unlike the last 3-4 years?"  
  
"Cause I'm brilliant, that's why" Igniz said, missing the sarcasm. "Now, I've got to plan their date, so I'll need to be alone."  
  
K9999 and Misty left, leaving Igniz with the computer. "Hmm, but first, let's go to Fanfiction.net for more evil ideas. I just knew looking at that site would gather more ideas for me......" 


	5. Leaving for the Date: Korean Version

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 05  
  
Leaving for the Date: Korean Version  
  
2 weeks after Chang had sent his bio in to the dating service, he was at the airport, packed and ready to take off to Tokyo, and set to meet his date.  
  
"Now Chang..." Kim started. "What are you going to do while your on the date?"  
  
"Be a good person, don't commit any crimes, don't destroy anything unless it's for a good reason, and uphold justice." Chang said, as he smiled. A *PING* sound emminated as he smiled.  
  
"Great. Now he's doing it as well." Choi said.  
  
"And what did I tell you to do?" Jhun asked  
  
"Grab as much Athena stuff as possible, including Cds, Comics, including the fan-made ones, and plushies, and posters, and anything Athena. Oh, and grab an Athena outfit. All of them."  
  
"Good Chang." Jhun said. Kim, Choi, and May Lee started to back away from Jhun  
  
"Uh, Chang. What did I teach you?" May Lee said.  
  
At this, Chang stuck a silly heroic pose, saying "To destroy all evil, and help the innocent. And be the best Chang I could be!"  
  
"Good, but work on the pose more..." May Lee said, smiling...  
  
(And get that one guy who's working on that fanfic she likes so much to keep on working on it) Chang thought to himself. May Lee had told him not to tell anyone else about it.  
  
"Great. See you later!" Kim said, as Chang boarded the plane.  
  
"Hope to come back with great news!" Chang said, then he was in the plane.  
  
"I'm going to miss him..." Choi said.  
  
"No, your not..." Kim said. This surprised Choi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need someone to make sure Chang is good while on his date. You're going to make sure he stays good. And you can't be seen by him or his date..."  
  
"Oh..." Choi said. "So how do I get aboard?"  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Great plan, Kim." Choi said sarcastically as he was siting inside a piece of luggage, in the storage compartment at the back of the plane. 


	6. Leaving for the Date: Ikari Version

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 06  
  
Leaving for the Date: Ikari Version  
  
"Now Leona..." Heidern started "You have everything packed, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Leona said, still annoyed that she was going on this date at all.  
  
"Great. Now, I want you to be on your best behavior. What did I tell you?  
  
Leona sighed. "No killing, no dismembering, no going into a Blood Riot, no firing my sidearm without proper reason, and be an all around nice person for the duration of my date."  
  
"Good. I must be going. The helecopter will take you to where you are to go first. Good luck. Oh, and have fun."  
  
"Fun?" Leona said, raising an eyebrow. "Shooting something is fun. Trying to beat my own record on the obstical course is fun. This is not fun."  
  
"Then learn to have other types of fun." Heidern said. "See you later."  
  
After Heidern left, Ralf and Clark came up to Leona. Ralf spoke up. "Here's your stuff. Your clothes, your hygiene stuff, some magazines and books, and a few other items that me, Clark, and Whip put in there for you. Have fun." Then Ralf saluted Leona, while Clark handed her the suitcase. Then they both turned and walked back towards the base as Leona got into the helicopter.  
  
Heidern was watching behind a glass mirror, with Whip standing right next to him.  
  
"Whip. I have a special mission for you."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Can you watch Leona and make sure no one harm's her while she is on her date?"  
  
"Yes sir." Whip said.  
  
"Oh, and don't be seen. Last thing I need is for her to think I'm spying on her. It's not that I don't trust her, but I want to make sure she has some fun."  
  
"Understood, sir." Whip saluted Heidern, then walked off. Then Ralf stood besides Heidern.  
  
"Remember our bet, sir." Ralf said.  
  
"Of course. I believe that the men will have fun watching you go through the obstacle course in a dress." Heidern said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure there are plenty of potatos for you to peel while I'm in command." Ralf said, sure of himself.  
  
Over at NESTS...  
  
"They should be on their way to Tokyo." Igniz said. "The first part of the plan is underway."  
  
"Whoop-de-doo." K9999 said, not really caring. "So, you do have a person ready to welcome them to the starting point of their trip, right?"  
  
"Of course. Someone has to be their to give them the money, plane tickets, and the like."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"You're doing it, of course." Igniz said, as he left the room.  
  
K9999 sat down for a chair, when the realization hit him...  
  
"I'M DOING IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" 


	7. Why me?

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 07  
  
Why Me?  
  
K9999 was on a plane headed to Tokyo, and was not in a good mood, although he rarely is ever in a good mood.  
  
"Sir, would you like anything to drink?" a stewerdess asked.  
  
"Peanuts." K9999 said, wishing the stewerdess would go away.  
  
After the stewerdess left, he noticed a teenager was watching him. The strange thing was the kid was dressed like Vegeta, from Dragon Ball Z.  
  
"What?" K9999 asked, a little angry.  
  
"Your headed to the anime convention too, right?" The kid asked.  
  
"No. I hate anime. Well, most of it. I do like Sailor Moon. Why?"  
  
"You look like your cosplaying that guy from Akira..."  
  
*Not again* K9999 started thinking. *How many people think I'm Tetsuo from Akira? I hate that anime!!!!!!*  
  
"No. I'm not. I'm going to do something else."  
  
"Like what? Go to that Yagami concert?"  
  
"No. I hate Yagami. He singing stinks, as does his clothes. And I could easily beat him in a fight."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked a chours of females. K9999 turned and saw a bunch of fangirls, all out of their seats. K9999 could tell that they worshipped Iori. A lot.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"We heard. No one talks about Iori-sama that way!" Then all the fangirls rushed K9999, who had no time to prepare himself, as the fangirls beat him down.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
"Pain..." K9999 uttered as he got back to his seat. It took most of the people there to pry the girls off of him.  
  
"You okay?" The guy asked. All he got was a grunt in reply.  
  
"It's okay. You going to the Athena concert then?"  
  
"You mean the girl whose voice is more annoying then Iori's. Pass."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled a bunch of male voices.  
  
"Not again..." K9999 moaned as he looked at a bunch of males.  
  
"You dare insult our Athena-sama? DIE!"  
  
"Why me..." was the last thing K9999 said before the males pounced on him... 


	8. The Meeting

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 08  
  
The Meeting.  
  
At the airport....  
  
"This will be good." Chang said, stepping off of the plane. He had on some regular clothes, and had his huge iron ball in a briefcase. He had been thinking of who the girl he was about to meet would look like. His greatest hope would be that the girl liked him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." A man said, as he looked up at Chang. "I've been told to escort you to a representitve of Zingi's Dating Service. Please come with me."  
  
Over at the other side of the airport  
  
Leona saluted the helicopter pilot, then turned towards the door leading to the innards of the airport. Frankly, she didn't care too much about this. It was just a mission, assigned by the higher ups, and she had to fulfill it, like all other missions in life.  
  
*Besides, * She thought. *There is no way I could find love on this date.*  
  
At the meeting place...  
  
K9999 was busy waiting, as he was still in pain from the beatdowns. He had gotten into a tuxedo, so his identity would not be discovered. A man came up to him, saying "They are both outside of the room, waiting to enter"  
  
"Good. Bring them in, then leave me." K9999 said, still wondering why he was doing this in the first place.  
  
The man bowed, then opened both doors, then left. Chang and Leona walked in, both blindfolded.  
  
"Greetings. From Zingi's Dating Service, I welcome you." K9999 said, trying his absolute hardest to be polite. "Now you both know this date is two weeks long, right?"  
  
Both Chang and Leona, shook their heads.  
  
"Good. Take off the blindfolds."  
  
They both did so, and the first thing they saw was each other.  
  
It took 2.5 seconds for their minds to register that they knew who the other was.  
  
Then it took another 1.9 seconds to faint.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I did to." K9999 said. 


	9. Spies Like Us

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 09  
  
Spies Like Us  
  
"I can't believe this..." Choi said, hiding in an air vent. One of his advantages was that he was small enough to get into places most people wouldn't even try to fit into.  
  
He could see Leona was just starting to recover, but she was still woozy.  
  
*I'm already starting to feel sorry for Chang.* Choi thought, but any other thought was interruppted as he heard a noise coming from behind him. Before he could do anything, someone put their hand over his mouth, keeping him from crying out.  
  
"Don't say anything." A feminine voice said. Choi turned to see Whip, in what looked to be a not so comfortable position.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Whip asked in a low voice, taking her hand off of his mouth.  
  
"Kim told me to watch Chang and make sure he stays good. I'm assuming your here to watch Leona."  
  
"Chang? That's Leona's date?"  
  
"See for yourself..." Choi said.  
  
Whip peered down through the vent, and saw this was correct. Now both Chang and Leona had recovered.  
  
"I have a bad feeling...." Whip said.  
  
"Yeah. I know. This won't be a good date." Choi said.  
  
"Besides that. Look at the man in the suit. He looks familiar." Whip said.  
  
"Probably just your imagination. It's probably no one."  
  
"Maybe...." Whip sighed, as they watched what was happening below them  
  
"You want team up?" Choi asked. This startled Whip.  
  
"Team up?"  
  
"Might as well. Just in case. It will be easier to spy on them if we work together."  
  
Whip thought about this. "Sure." She said. "Just don't get in my way."  
  
"No problem." 


	10. Iron Ball Wielders, Blood Rioters, and T...

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Iron Ball Wielders, Blood Rioters, and Tetsuo-Clones (Oh my!)  
  
Now that both Chang and Leona had recovered enough to talk...  
  
"You mean that this overweight, iron ball carrying, freakshow is my date." Leona said, angry.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not the one who put this together." K9999 said. "Now, here are the plane tickets, schedule of date..."  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Spending cash..."  
  
"Thanks, but..."  
  
"Charger Tickets..."  
  
"I hate the Chargers, but..."  
  
"Tickets to see various things I could care less about." K9999 blabbed on.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!" Leona screamed.  
  
"No." K9999 said. "I'm saying this so I can leave as soon as possible. You are to enjoy each other's company. All food is paid for, as is the hotel room in each place your staying. Oh, and we will be watching you. So don't try anything funny."  
  
"You don't happen to have..." Chang stared.  
  
"Whatever it is, I don't care. I've got to go. Bye." K9999 said, running out the door as fast as he could.  
  
Chang and Leona looked at each other. "Well, I guess we make the most of it." Chang said.  
  
"Whatever. Shut up, and let's get going. I'm not thrilled about this, and I am only doing this under orders. Don't expect me to be happy about this."  
  
Chang looked sadden, and about to cry, but said "So, where do we go first?"  
  
Leona looked at the schedule. "Apparently, San Diego is first. I hate the Chargers so much...."  
  
Outside....  
  
K9999 was heaving into the nearest trash can.  
  
"My God. I could hardly stand it." K9999 said. "The only thing worse is listening to a CYS concert."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" A group of CYS fans said, rushing at K9999. K9999 was too sick to fight back, and the trouncing began...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Note: No offense to Charger fans.... 


	11. Prelude to San Diego

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Prelude to San Diego  
  
An hour later, on the plane, first class.  
  
"Shut up. Your keeping me awake." Leona growled, as she closed her eyes again.  
  
Chang just sighed. "Don't you just want to talk me? Please."  
  
"NO! I want to sleep! I could care absolutly less about you. NOW SHUT IT!"  
  
Chang sighed as he thought of how to try and get Leona to at least care about him. He had expected a caring, loving, gentle girl.  
  
What he got was Leona.  
  
Over to Coach Section  
  
K9999 was still mad. He was fuming over what Igniz had told him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
K9999's cell phone went off, and has he answered it, he heard Igniz's voice  
  
"Hello, my servent. How does it go."  
  
"Horrible." K9999 said "Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"I have to get my jollies from somewhere." Igniz said. "Now, follow them wherever they go. I must have someone watching them at all times."  
  
"WHAT!" K9999 screamed. "NO. Have Krizald do this."  
  
"He's Dead."  
  
"Zero, then."  
  
"Clone Zero is dead. Original Zero is on his vacation."  
  
"Fine. Have Foxy watch them."  
  
"You killed her, remember?" Igniz said. Now K9999 was wishing he wasn't so violent.  
  
"Fine. Ron."  
  
"Missing. Something about a Ninja Convention"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Ran off with some fanfic author. Someone called The Unknown1"  
  
"Your wife?"  
  
"She's busy shopping. Just do as I tell you. Have fun." Then the cell phone went off. K9999 did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"My power...." K999 threw the cell phone in the air.  
  
"Is losing control...." The cell phone started spirialing down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" His arm became a mess of flesh extending out to a long reach, nailing the cell phone, and destroying it.  
  
No one paid attention, because some dumb soap opera was on the airport television, and everyone thought that was more interesting.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I hate my life." K9999 said, as he sat, eating peanuts.  
  
Over to the luggage section.  
  
"Why are we hiding here?" Whip asked.  
  
"Kim didn't give me any money." Choi said, as his cell phone went off. He fumbled for the phone, then answered "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey. It's Kim. Hey, forgot to tell you before your left. Your wife called."  
  
"Yeah?" Choi said.  
  
"She divorced you, took all your money, and left with some guy called Syo Kirishima. As of yesterday, your a single man again. Sorry. Remember to teach people about justice! BYE!"  
  
Choi turned off his cell phone, then started crying like a baby.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Note: Sorry for it being short.  
  
Note: Thanks for Captain Spoon for putting me in one of his stories. ^_^ 


	12. Undercharged

Blind Date  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Undercharged  
  
Our 'couple' has now gotten to San Diego six hours before the football game. Of course, since they had to deal with car rentals, lines, luggage claim, and traffic, they make it to the stadium only an hour before gametime. Leona has said maybe 20 words to Chang, and none of them were very nice.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Chang said, walking into the stadium. "Could you at least try and act nice to me. Please?"  
  
"Whatever." Leona said. "You know that I don't want to be here. Let's just find our seats." Leona looked at the tickets, and started heading to their seat. Chang just followed.  
  
Meanwhile... Outside the stadium...  
  
"So, how do we get in..." Whip asked. Choi just shrugged. "Don't know." he said sheepishly  
  
"Need tickets Choi?" A voice from behind asked. Both Whip and Choi turned around and saw Brain Battler, in a Patriot uniform.  
  
"Uh... Yeah Brian..." Choi said "Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time... "  
  
"Yeah. KOF officials won't let me and my team back in. Not popular enough" Brain said with a huff. "Oh well, I already have a few Super Bowl Rings, so I'm not too upset. How are you, Whip?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Whip asked, startled.  
  
"Kept up on the tournament. Might as well. So, the two of you on a date?"  
  
Both Whip and Choi blushed, but Choi said "No, but a couple of our friends are."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Tell me more..."  
  
Back to our 'couple'  
  
"Why do you bother buying the junk?" Leona asked, watching as Chang was coming back with two Chargers jerseys with the number '21' on it, a couple of programs, two hats, and two pennents.  
  
"Why not? We have $100,000 in funds. Wonder how the dating service can afford it?"  
  
"Probably is just an outlet of some big corperation." Leona said, then saw Chang pick up one of the jerseys.... one that would fit her...  
  
"No. I'm not wearing that." Leona said.  
  
"Please..." Chang asked, nicely.  
  
Leona was about to say no again, but thought *Why not? You are under orders to have fun. Just do it so he doesn't whine...*  
  
"Okay." Leona said, taking the jersey, and putting it on over her shirt.  
  
"Thank you, Leona." Chang smilied. It was the first thing Leona had done that was nice since they met.  
  
Back to our spies...  
  
"Here we are." Brian said, taking Whip and Choi to their seats. "Hope Leona and Chang's date goes well."  
  
"So do we." Choi said. "Remember, you can't say anything."  
  
"Would anyone believe me?" Brain said, laughing.  
  
"Great. Thanks a lot, Brian." Choi said.  
  
"No problem. I got to get back to the team. Game time is in 20 minutes. Remember to watch for me. I'm number 95."  
  
"Sure." Whip said, scanning the crowd for Leona and Chang.  
  
After Brian left, Whip and Choi waited, looking for Leona or Chang in the crowds, and just waiting for the game...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Note: I decided to put the game in the next chapter, as otherwise the chapter would be too long...  
  
Note: Hey, I need more ideas! Anyone got any? You will get credit if I use it.  
  
Note: This chapter was written while listening to Sarina Paris' song, "Look at Us" The original one, not the Daddy DJ remix thats on DDR. I have a warped sense of music 


	13. The Game's Dead, Jim

For my reviewers:  
  
Vulto: I'm already doing a May Lee/Chris fic. (Yes, I'm still working on it.... ^_^;;;) Thanks for the suggestion. ^_^  
  
SSBFreak: I might use your idea, but not at the moment. I have plans for this.... ^_^  
  
To everyone else (Hey, a whole lot of people reviewed.) Thanks for the support, and keep reading  
  
Blind Date  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Game's Dead, Jim  
  
It was then end of the first quarter, and Leona had already fallen asleep. Although Chang wished Leona would have been nice enough to stay awake, even he had to admit that watching the Patriots' score 30 points against the Chargers in the first quarter was pretty bad.  
  
*I'll wake her up around halftime.* Chang thought, waving his Chargers pennet, hoping the Chargers would score before the end of the the next year.  
  
Over to Whip and Choi...  
  
The was one of the few times either had seen American football, and they were loving it, espically Choi. And they only loved it more as the second quarter started.  
  
"Woah, did you see Brian sack the quarterback?" Choi said, exicitedly.  
  
"Of course." Whip said, calmly, but still enjoying it. "So, how are our lovebirds?"  
  
Choi took a look with his binoulars. "Leona's asleep. That's not a good sign."  
  
Whip just sighed. "Yeah. But's only the first part of a long date. Give it time."  
  
"Of course. Hey, Patriots scored again off a fumble." Choi said, going back to watching the game.  
  
Whip smiled a little. It was amusing to watch Choi stand on his feet to cheer.  
  
*From the looks of it, you'd never know that his wife had left him.* Whip thought, thinking to eariler.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Choi had been crying like a baby for at least an hour in the luggage section.  
  
"She left.... me... WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Choi cried, as Whip sat right next to him, her arm around him.  
  
"Shh... It's okay..." Whip said.  
  
"No.. She said she... would *SNIFF* stay with me forever... *Sniff*"  
  
"You've been faithful, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Choi said, still in tears  
  
"Then she isn't worthy of you..."  
  
"But I love her!!!" Choi cried into Whip's shoulder.  
  
"Listen, you'll get over her." Whip said. "Just remember to think about something else, like..."  
  
"Leona and Chang possibly getting together?"  
  
"Yes, that would work. And I'll help you get over her."  
  
"You mean it?" Choi asked.  
  
"Sure I do. There are many girls who will like you. Trust me." Whip said.  
  
Soon Choi had fallen asleep on Whip's shoulder.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Halftime...  
  
"Leona, wake up..." Chang said, as Leona rubbed the sleep out of her eye.  
  
"And I was having a good dream too..." Leona mumbled. "Who's winning?"  
  
"Patriots... 43 to 9"  
  
"Well, I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Let's go to one of the stand and get some food." Chang said, standing up. Leona got up as well and head towards the hot dog stand. What they didn't know was that the hot dog vender was K9999  
  
"Yeah, what will you have?" K9999 said to Leona and Chang, hoping he wasn't noticed. Everyone at NESTS would have laughed if they had found out...  
  
"Two hot dogs. Everything on it. And two sodas."  
  
"Whatever. It's $19.33" K9999 was given a twenty "Okay, your stupid meal is coming." K9999 walked away.  
  
In a minute he was back with the order. "Here, now go. And have a nice day." The last part he had to force out.  
  
"What a rude server." Chang said to himself, as they took their seats  
  
Meanwhile, K9999 was making mental notes. *Subjects seem to be okay. Leona looks bored, somewhat tired. Chang looks happy. Man, that guy has got to shave.."  
  
"Hey, K9999!" a female voice rang out.  
  
K9999 looked over, and saw Angel coming over. *Now where did she come from? No everyone will know...*  
  
"Hey, what are you working here for?" Angel asked. "You get fired for killing another Kyo clone?"  
  
"No." K9999 said, gritting his teeth "I'm watching Chang and Leona."  
  
"Ohhh... The Blind Date Project... Glad I'm not you..." Angel said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you ran off with some fanfic author..."  
  
"Hey, It's my vacation. I'll do what I want. Gotta go. Wait a minute..." Angel pulled out a camera and took a picture of K9999 in the hot dog vendor's outfit. "There. See ya!"  
  
"You better not show that to anyone, or I'll arrange another 'accident'."  
  
Angel just stuck her tounge out at K9999, and walked away.  
  
End of Game... Parking lot...  
  
"Okay, that was pointless..." Leona said, walking to their rented car.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault the Patriots won, 79 to 17."  
  
"Whatever... Where to?"  
  
Chang looked at the schedual. "We stay the night here, then we pack off to Las Vegas."  
  
"Grand..." Leona said, sarcastic. 


	14. Royally Flushed

Okay... Sorry for not being faster

Vulto: Give me any ideas you want. I can't use them all, but if I find something I CAN use, you will get credit for it. And yes, being an evil boss underling is not a job that you would want...

Peachrocks: Hmm... Stuck in a dilemma, I see...

Lyrix of Azn Ethix: Thanks for the reviews. All of them... Hey, got any ideas?

Everyone Else: Thank for reviewing

Blind Date

Chapter 14

Royally Flushed

The scene is Las Vegas. We see our 'couple' has gotten to the Excalibur hotel, and have just gotten into the room.

"So here we are." Chang said, carrying all the luggage.

"That's nice." Leona said, not caring. "What's on the schedule?"

"We have tickets to some Knights of the Roundtable dinner show at 7:00. It's about 2:00 now..."

"Great..." Leona said. "Just what I need to see. Old men eating on a roundtable."

"Actually, it's probably about how King Arthur and his best knights, and the valiant deeds that they did, how he got a sword from a stone, getting the sword from the Lady of the Lake, about Lancelot, Tristram, Gawain..." Chang saw Leona was looking at him funny.

"You mean there is actually a brain up there?" Leona asked, surprised.

"Hey, just because I'm a fighter doesn't mean I'm stupid. I didn't do too badly in school. I read Le Morte d'Arthur for Literature."

"Whatever. So... What do we do?" Leona asked.

30 Minutes later...

"Okay..." Leona said, as she sat at the poker table. Chang sat on the chair next to her. A few others were sitting at the table."

"Hmm... Wonder where the table manager is..." Chang said.

Just then the dealer sat at the table, but there was something odd about him... Maybe it was the blue hair...

"Sorry for my delay..." K9999 said. He had been getting some instructions from Igniz, and they weren't good ones... "Here are the rules: 5 Card Draw, nothing wild. No limit on betting." K9999 smirked. One of the things he was very good at was poker. He always won money off of everyone at NESTS. Even Igniz. K9999 started dealing the cards, a grin on his face.

Over to the slot machines...

Our spies are busy watching the poker game begin, behind the slot machines. Whip started smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" Choi asked.

"Leona is the best poker player of the Ikari Squad. Trust me. I've lost money every time I play against her..."

"Speaking of money... " Choi held up a quarter. "This is pretty much all we have left. What should we do?"

Back to the poker table...

Ha! I know no one here can beat this K9999 said, putting down his cards, revealing a full house. There were groans around the table, as K9999 brought the money back into his section of the table.

"That's the third hand in a row he's won." Chang said, dejectedly.

"He has to lose." Leona said. "Everyone does." Then the overpowering sound of a siren went out through the casino, letting everyone know that someone had won a jackpot.

Over to our spies.

Both Choi's and Whip's eyes were bulging, as quarters came out from the slot machine. Millions of them....

"Talk about luck..." Choi said, not being able to take his eyes of the money "I just pull the handle and..."

"Yeah..." Whip said. "But I think we just blew our cover..."

Choi looked over to the poker table. "Nope. They're not looking at us. But I think everyone else is..."

"I think our money problem is solved for a while..." Was all Whip could respond with. "I hope the Commander doesn't mind if I open an account for you."

"Just me?" Choi said. "We're in this together. We'll split the money 50/50. I just hope I can explain this to Kim without having to add more training days to my week..."

Whip was surprised that Choi was willing to share with her. "You're willing to share?"

"Yeah. Do you think I'm a criminal... wait, don't answer that. Please don't." Choi said, embarrassingly. "But why an account?"

"Trust me, we don't want to be carrying all this with us in cash." Whip said.

Back over to the poker table...

Leona and K9999 were the only ones left in this hand, as everyone else had folded. The pot was now at about ten thousand dollars.

"I'll see your bet, and I'll raise a thousand dollars." K9999 said. Good thing I'm not spending my own money for this... I'm spending NESTS' money.. He He He he thought.

Leona hesitated for a moment, then said "How about this. I'll put up the rest of the money I have, and you match it, and we simply put down our cards."

"Deal" K9999 said.

"Leona..." Chang started to say.

"Chang, you trust me, don't you?" Leona said.

"Of course."

"Then watch." Leona said, as she put the rest of the money (About $98,000) on the table.

She's putting the money NESTS gave them for the date on the line. Good. Maybe they'll call off the date when I take money K9999 said, as he put the same amount on the table, then put down the cards.

Three of spades, four of spades, five of spades, six of spades, and seven of spades.

"Ha, straight flush. Beat that." K9999 said, starting to take the money, until Chang grabbed his wrist

"Leona hasn't put down her cards yet, mister." Chang said.

"Why bother? I have already won!"

Leona put down her hand...

King of hearts, queen of hearts, jack of hearts, 10 of hearts....

and...

Ace of Hearts

"Royal Flush. I win." Leona said, allowing herself a smirk. K9999 couldn't believe it, as Leona took the money, and said to Chang "I'll meet you back in our hotel room in a few minutes."

K9999 just sat there, as everyone left the table. He couldn't believe this. Just then the cell phone rang, as K9999 answered it.

"I saw you just lost us a lot of money." Igniz said, sternly.

"How did you...???"

"I'm watching you. This is coming out of your paycheck. Now follow them when they go to the show. DON'T MESS UP!" Then the line went dead.

Great... Can this get any worse? K9999 thought

"Hey K9999!" Angel shouted

I had to ask. K9999 thought, but only said "What are you doing here?"

"Igniz wants me to make sure you don't mess up. I hope you know I don't want to be here. You're ruining my vacation, and you know I hate gambling."

"Blah Blah Blah, talk to someone who cares." K9999 said, turning.

"I believe that you should be more respectful to Angel-chan" a voice called out from behind K9999.

"Why? What are you going to do?" K9999 said. "I'll be as insultive as I please."

The voice behind K9999 then shouted. "HEY EVERYONE! THIS GUY OVER HERE JUST INSULTED IORI YAGAMI, AND CALLED HIM A HAS-BEEN!"

K9999 only had time to look up, before the masses of fangirls descended upon him, unleashing there wrath.

The mysterious person looked at Angel, saying "Shall we go?"

"Let's go" Angel said, smiling. The two walked off, while the mysterious person started singing Creed's "One Last Breath" to himself.

Sorry for taking so long. This was written to "One Last Breath" by Creed


End file.
